smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lex Luthor
Alexander "Lex" Luthor is the founder of LexCorp and CEO in 2002 and once again in 2011. He was also LuthorCorp's second CEO from 2004 to 2008, and struggled with a dark history and an even darker destiny. History ' ' After moving to Smallville, his failed marriage with Helen Bryce, becoming LuthorCorp's second CEO, his manipulative friendship with Jason Teague, his race for Senator against Jonathan Kent, his "partnership" with Brainiac, his rivalry with Oliver Queen turned deadly, his marriage with Lana Lang had imploded, his encounters with Lois Lane had worsened, his manipulation of Kara Kent, murdering his father Lionel Luthor with his own hands, and finally his and Clark Kent's association went from friends to enemies, Lex finally and decisively turned to darkness. After finally discovering Clark's secret, Lex placed the Orb in the console of the Fortress of Solitude causing it to collapse on him and Clark. However, Lex somehow survived the collapse by being kept alive via machines but was betrayed by Tess Mercer, so he planned revenge on Clark and company for all they had done to him, which ended when he was able to split Clark and Lana forever due to kryptonite radiation and Oliver planting one of his own bombs under the truck Lex was in, killing him. Sometime after it was discovered that Lex had created clones of himself and then one of his clones killing most of the other clones, an alternate reality Lionel Luthor discovered Lex had harvested the body parts of his various clones to create a perfected one, which lacked a heart so Lionel had kidnapped Tess as a last resort to complete the process but Tess managed to escape just before Lionel sells his soul to Darkseid who takes his heart and places it into the clone, resurrecting Lex. After 2 years, Lex finally meets with Clark for a final peaceful reunion, in which he gives Clark his final words of encouragement, and states that he looks forward to their struggle as arch-nemesis. After giving Clark his blessing, Lex has a final confrontation with Tess where he admits he knew all along the two were siblings, and stabs her. As her final act of redemption she erases all of his memories, granting him a second chance. Lex was last seen to be elected for the Oval Office in the year 2018, and according to Perry White, has fueded with the Daily Planet newspaper comapny. Powers and Abilites 'Enhancments' *'Super Immune Sytem' - Ever since the Meteor Shower, Lex's immune system has operated substantially above human standards. 'Skills' *'Skilled hand-to-hand combatant -' Lex is a skilled fighter and is trained in multiple forms of Martial Arts. *'Skilled Marksmen' - Lex has impressive aim with firearms. *'Skilled Swordsmen' - Lex is highly skilled in fencing as well as with other forms of sword fighting. *'Genius level intellect' - Lex is highly knowlegable, eventually uncovering Clark's secret, and learning how to manipulate Kryptonian devices. He has also been shown to be succesful at cloning other human beings. Physical Appearance Lex Luthor is tall and has been bald ever since the 1989 Meteor Shower. He isn't physically well built, and has a soft chinned head. He often wears a black trenchcoat, black slacks, and dress shoes, with either a blue, black or purple dress shirt. When dressed casually he usually wears a black or purple sweater or turtleneck. Recently he began wearing a black leather glove to cover his scarred hand. Category:Non-canon